Cisco Ramon Imagines
by Lots of Sun
Summary: A gathering of short stories based around Cisco Ramon. [ Full of Fluff, Smut and Mature Language/Content ]
1. Cisco Ramon Imagines

This will be a (semi)organized list of Imagines for Cisco Ramon. I'll take requests, and I will, on occasion do more mature writing, and it will be labeled as so. Writing Mature Novels is actually one of my favorite things, but I've been reported on here enough, that I am hesitant to post it. But, seeing as how this is a new story, I will either post these types of requests on here or my Wattpad account. On Wattpad I am under The Sunny Chan.

Writing in the third person can be terribly hard for me, so If I do make a mistake somewhere, feel free to politely correct me!

I will be using the name of the reader by inserting [y/n] into the spots where there is a name.

I will be using [h/c] in place of your hair color.


	2. On A Boring Sunday

Hello fellow Ramon Nerds! Please, if you have a request, place it in the comments or message me! And if you love Cisco Ramon, tune into my adventure/romance series Brains Over Brawn!

* * *

It was just another day, just another boring Sunday.

Weekends were always a bore. The constant stress throughout the week always led up to the most boring, anti-climatic weekends. Where your biggest excitement of the day was narrowed down to what type of new or exotic creamer you wanted in your coffee.

And to be honest, you preferred it that way.

Central City was busy on weekends, but on Sunday, just around 4pm, there was a sweet few moments where everything seemed to slow down, and become more beautiful.

Today was going to become one of those days. Where the coffee house didn't seem so packed, and where the warm light from the sun seemed to gently pierced the windows; illuminating Jitters in a beautiful, serene glow.

There were maybe twelve people in Jitters, each of them were doing their own thing while you took your time over looking the menu. The same menu that hadn't really changed in the four years you'd been going here.

" We have a new Vanilla Bean Hazelnut creamer with a shot of Cinnamon espresso.." The Barista smiled as she spoke, gently flipping up a finger and pointing to their specials board.

[y/n] stared at the board for a moment. Your intuition was telling you to keep it casual, nothing too funny or fancy. The last time you tried a new coffee, you couldn't sleep for almost fifteen hours, and had to be hospitalized.

But still, there was so much normalcy, so much predictability to your life that this was the most exciting, dangerous thing you had control of. At least for this week.

You ended up ordering the coffee the barista suggested, and found a comfortable place with just enough sunlight to keep yourself comfortable, and a barely cracked window with a cool, refreshing breeze blowing through it.

You were never really into the party scene, but that didn't mean you never went out. But, after a while, seeing the same people get drunk, and sleep with the other same people, over and over, you lost interest. This, this was easier.

You'd surf on your tablet, catching up on news gossip or reading your favorite stories. Immersing yourself in horror and science fiction novels, all while drinking your favorite coffee.

The sun had finally shifted and the once warm, luminescent spot you had nested yourself into, was becoming shadowy and bare. The lights above your sitting area slowly turned on, emitting a soft, orange hue over looking both you and your tablet.

One more cup and you'd have to leave, if you stayed any longer than that you'd be up all night, and being tired on a Monday was the worst. You set your things down momentarily, staring up at the menu one last time before deciding to on a lesser, much more boring, option.

A decaffeinated morning blend with two creams and no sugar.

Returning to your seat you noticed that someone else had decided to occupy it.

A younger man had decided to not only sit directly where you had been sitting, in the same spot down to a T, but he had accidentally-on-purpose, also sat right on your tablet.

You casually walked over to the small corner of the Coffee Cafe, and hovered over the young man, waiting for him to notice you. He was heavily invested into the story he was reading on his phone, and you were about to snap at him, tell him to get off of your things and to please move, but you noticed that his foot was tapping, and that the hand that held his coffee, was shaking.

The deep, angry fire that had welled up into your stomach and chest, began to soften. Maybe this stranger, whom ever he was, needed a break.

" Hey, um.."

You spoke softly, your voice was just a whisper.

The man had a delayed response, and he simply hummed at her briefly before going back into a trance. It was another few moments before he realized that someone had just spoken to him.

" Woah, hey-"

The man turned abruptly, staring up at you.

If there had been any anger or resentment stored up in your chest, it disappeared the moment he looked up at you. Your chest slightly tightened, as you inhaled an unexpected breath of air, shocked at how cute this stranger was.

He was around the same age as you, maybe even a year older, and he had the most stunning brown eyes you'd ever seen.

The hard light that remained from the sun seemed to shine onto him directly, illuminating his entire body, and making any fine dust in the air around the two of you visible.

The young man stared at you for a moment, his mouth was gaped open slightly, as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

" You're, um.."

You motioned to just below him, your eyes scanning down his body for a moment, to your tablet. Which was underneath him.

" I am-SO sorry! "

The man practically leapt up off the deep couch seat and scrambled to his feet. You casually picked up your tablet with a free hand and paused, looking at him with a friendly smirk.

" It's- it's fine, really.."

You try to show him a comforting smile, hoping that maybe a little kindness could ease his clear anxiety. To your surprise he seemed quite guarded, but with a warm smile and polite tone, his guard seemed to drop.

" You, can still sit here.."

Your voice seemed reassuring, but the man was hesitant. There was a frightened feeling coming off of him, and something inside your gut told you, that you needed to make sure he was going to be okay.

" In like, ten minutes, right before the sun goes down, it's like.. really nice in here.."

 _'really nice in here..gag'_

You internally curse yourself out. You never were good at hitting on guys, especially cute ones. But to your surprise, the man cracked a grin and laughed lowly for a few seconds before quietly giving in.

" It's last years model, anyway.." You speak aloud again, casually handling your tablet like it wasn't $500. Which it was. You yelled internally at yourself again, knowing how stupid you sounded.

" Uh, no-no. It's a great tablet.. and I'm really sorry, I completely spaced.." The man had finally settled down enough to sit next to you.

You set the tablet down next to your thigh and casually tuck some of your shoulder length hair behind your ears. Trying to wonder why you even cared to comfort this man and why he seemed so mesmerizing to you.

" Do you ever just.." The man spoke in an obscure tone, not looking at you, but down and into the, now cold, coffee he was drinking. The less he looked at you, the more you looked at him.

He had olive skin and round, full lips. His shoulder length black hair was wavy and a little messed. He had on some tight grey slacks and a pale red sweat shirt.

" This is my favorite place to come when I'm stressed, and the barista is always super nice. "

The stranger caught a broad smile, flashing a quick glance over to the barista before looking back over to you.

" Yeah, this is a great place to clear your head. "

His voice sounded a little low or possibly sick. You guessed that he had just had a hard day and was processing it.

You stared down at your coffee quietly, not sure if you were bothering him with your small chat or not. Either way, it had been a nice Sunday to meet a cute boy and finish a book.

" It Was nice meeting you. "

Trying not to take up any more of his time, you announce your departure, before finishing off the one cup of coffee you had, and begin putting your things away.

" Did you! -"

The stranger's eyes seemed to panic, and the look of subtle regret passively crossed his face. He knew that what he was about to say might be taken the wrong way.

His lips were parted just slightly, and you couldn't help but want him too finish what he wanted to say.

" Coffee.. I, or you, " The tips of the man's round cheeks began to flush as his mouth hung open further, his lips parting enough for you to see the beginning of a toothy grin.

" I love, coffee. "

You immediately answered back, almost shouting at him. The both of you averted eyes for a minute, and the stranger stood up and took a deep breath, before clearing his throat and walking past her.

 _'Fucking great.'_

You think to yourself. You try not to think about the things you say out loud, because most of the time you sounded like a nervous idiot.

It was just a moment later that the man returned, and startled you. Handing you a porcelain cup with a beautiful brown liquid in it, that was topped a sweet, light whipped topping.

Your mouth opened to say thank you, but only a big, beautiful smile emerged. You set your tablet and bag down, and turned to grab the warm mug.

" This is so great, wow! "

Your mouth finally caught up with your brain, and words came out.

" It's called The Flash.."

The stranger's attitude seemed to change completely the moment you took the coffee from him, and slowly, you could feel him begin to open up.

The man had a book with him, and you couldn't help but notice.

" The owl and the willow? I love that book. "

You happened to notice the Scifi adventure novel he was reading. You'd just finished it a month ago, and had absolutely loved it.

" Woah, woah, you're into Scifi? " The man almost spilled his coffee, abruptly turning to face you.

" Yeah, yeah, um, " You paused, lightly biting your bottom lip, as your mind began to wander.

" Alright, on three.. name your favorite movie... "

The stranger interrupted you, setting down his coffee on the table in front of him, and turning to face you.

" One.. Two.."

The man's voice had gradually gotten softer the more you two spoke, and it had gotten to a point where you were sure he was finally comfortable around you.

" The Princess Bride! "

Your voices overlapped, as you both accidentally yelled over the other. Everyone in Jitters was staring at the two of you, and with a equally loud laugh, the both of you sunk into the couch, trying to avoid the obvious embarrassment.

" For real, that's your favorite movie? "

The man's shoulders and arms were touching yours, and his cheek was practically pressed against yours, as the two of you tried to hide from the glaring looks.

Your heart began to pick up, feeling as though it was going to flutter out of your chest. The stranger's hand had gently touched yours for a moment, and he hadn't noticed.

A wide, toothy grin was plastered over the man's face, as he tried not to laugh, reaching over and whispering that he was sorry for making a scene.

" My name is Cisco, by the way. "

The man spoke, his brown eyes looking into yours for a moment.

" Um, [y/n]. "

You smiled and averted your eyes from him for a moment. You could feel your cheeks begin to flush and your smile widen as you introduced yourself.

 _' Cisco was a such a cute name. '_

You knew that drinking the coffee that Cisco bought you would definitely make if difficult to sleep, but even without the coffee, just meeting him and talking with him, you knew you wouldn't be able to rest.

 _It was unbelievable how much you too had in common_.

" You work at CCPD, right? "

You casually poked him with a question, and Cisco's face lit up with the mention of CCPD. You listened to him briefly speak about working at STAR labs, and how he'd been helping them for a while.

Cisco liked to use his hands when he spoke, and you noticed that his smile was one of the most infectious you'd ever seen.

" I work right next door actually, so I get to watch all the action without being in danger.. "

You tried to brag, and Cisco's smile momentarily faded, as he scooted closer to you on the soft, pillowy couch.

" Listen if you ever need help, with-you-know, tablet stuff or just.. things.."

Cisco was still smiling, but he looked a little nervous. You could tell that he was trying to be nice, and any chance to see him again, you'd take it.

" Yeah, I'm so bad with electronics.. "

Cisco's face lit up, as a bright smile spread across his face, " Yeah, yeah. It's no big deal. I'm at STAR labs all the time too.. here, um."

Cisco paused, blinking a few times, before trying to get a sentence out before stopping completely.

" Could I.."

Cisco nervously licked his bottom lip and then bit it, trying to get his point across.

In a leap of faith, you straightened your back and took a deep breath, hoping that he was thinking the same thing you were about to say.

" 229-7483.."

There was a slow silence that lasted only a few seconds, but to you, it seemed like hours.

" So, cool.. Um.. I have some stuff I could, maybe show you.. Like, friday, maybe? "

Cisco's voice cracked when he said Friday, and the moment you realized what was happening, you casually nodded, making sure you didn't accidentally squeal in delight.

" Hey, we're closing up in ten.. "

The barista casually spoke across the lobby at Jitters to both Cisco and you, and in a sudden jolt, you checked the time on your tablet, and realized it was almost 10pm.

" It's Ten.."

You spoke in a surprised, exasperated tone. There was no way you just spent almost five and half hours at a coffee house.

" How.."

You spoke in a quiet hush.

The two of you made your way to your feet, grumbling and stretching as both of your bodies ached from sitting.

The lights inside Jitters began to fade, as both you and Cisco gathered your things and left the cafe'.

" It was, really nice to meet you.."

You speak, genuine and surprised.

" Yeah, listen.. I kind of had some heavy stuff happen, thank you.. "

The wind outside Jitters was chilly, but still comfortable, and Cisco had paused just outside to speak to you.

" Stop, it's, not a big deal.. Thank you for sitting with me. "

There was a slow, mundane touch and go between the two of you, and without an endgame in sight. You could tell that he didn't want to say goodbye either, but neither of you wanted to be too forward.

You swallowed hard, as a brash, sudden breeze helped you step forwards.

Briefly, you kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment, and letting your lips graze his soft skin. Pulling away, you hadn't noticed your hands somehow end up in his, so when his warm touch finally got your attention, you accidentally froze up in fear.

The two of you touched for just a few more moments before letting go. Making sure to keep eye contact for just a few more brief seconds.

" Friday, " your voice broke the silence between the two of you, trying to find some kind of middle ground between one another.

" Friday, definitely.. "

Cisco's voice was firm and confident, he released the grip on her fingers, and you could feel the hair on your arms and neck stand on end. You stayed still, letting Cisco turn and walk away, as you tried to remember how to walk.

In a life the was never full of risks, never unplanned or spontaneous, this Sunday afternoon had turned into anything but uneventful.


	3. A First Kiss

[ **If you have a request, please post it in the comments or message me!** ]

* * *

Although both you and Cisco had been on a handful of dates, the two of you had yet to let things get more, intimate. You had your excuses, or at least you thought you did.

Maybe it was because you couldn't stay out at all hours of the night, or because his work at S.t.a.r labs had pulled him away from you at all hours of the night/day. Either way, somehow, the two of you had become incredibly close, without sharing that first big step.

All of that waiting and suspense had gotten to you, and lately, it had caused you to lose focus a work. Enough was enough, you'd decided that tonight was the night. Tonight, you'd make the first move, before he had his phone go off or another meta human attacked the city.

Tonight Cisco had invited you out to have dinner by the park, and after you'd take a stroll, and if the city's lights weren't too bright, maybe get to see some stars.

You'd been a little distracted during dinner, and he'd noticed.

" Y/N, you seem a little off, is everything okay? "

Cisco's voice was troubled, but you tried to put on a brave front.

" Just a little tired.. You know, busy work week, " you lied outright.

You and Cisco had finished dinner, and decided to take a quieter detour through the Central City Park, opting for the lesser lit view of the pond, rather than the bright walk around the outside.

His troubled face seemed to fade some, but the seed had been planted. He had a deeper insight into you than you gave him credit.

Cisco had on an unusually nice, power blue button up shirt, and some tan slacks on. He had decided to dress up for their date, and the sight of him in his absolute best attire was making this whole process that much harder.

Why did he have to be so cute?

His round, full lips pouted again, as he silently walked next to you, the two of you holding hands and enjoying the quiet, scenic view.

But you began to notice, he was being a little too quiet.

He could tell that you weren't being 100% honest with him, and it was eating away at his nerves. You almost immediately notice, and instead of hiding inside your shell of awkward quietness, you stop walking, and stand still.

Cisco's hand falls to his side, as your abrupt pause causes him to stop as well.

You couldn't decide which would be worse.

Telling him that you thought it was weird that you hadn't kissed yet, or making up some stupid excuse to cover your lie. You knew, there was only one way out of this.

The lighting off of the dark pond next to the two of you, reflected brief glimpses of bright lights. Some of which catching Cisco's brilliant brown eyes, and his other handsome features. With a deep inhale through your nose, you briefly bite your bottom lip and step forwards.

Your feet inch up just slightly, as you closed your eyes and kissed him without any notice or hesitation.

The kiss was only a moment long, and the second you pulled away from Cisco, his face looked stunned. His lips were parted just slightly, and his normally calm eyes, were now wide with alarm.

 _'It was time to run away and never speak to him again_ ,' you thought to yourself.

Cisco did something you didn't expect, as your heart race and your lost yourself in your own mind, hating the rash decision you'd just made.

He kissed you.

Cisco's brief smile was only visible for a few fleeting moments, as he leaned forwards and let his lips push against yours.

He brought up one of his hands and warmly cupped the side of your jaw, briefly removing his lips from yours, only to move just slightly, before kissing you again.

The white hot burning sensation in your cheeks was so intense it was giving you a headache, and it was beginning to shift down to your neck. Causing you to look like some kind of insanely sunburnt weirdo.

Cisco's soft, full lips briefly broke from your for a moment, and left only a few inches of space between the two of you.

" Wow.."

Cisco's voice was low and he seemed to mumble out the word under his breath.

" I've been so nervous.."

You managed to speak only a brief short sentence, and Cisco's face pulls a few inches farther from yours, as he speaks.

" Is this why.."

Cisco's voice trails off, as his head tilts slightly, and his brow begins to furrow.

With a weak, slow motion, you nod to him, and almost immediately he brightly smiles and kisses you again.


	4. Grieving Over Dante

Warning: Heavy Angst/Hurt/Comfort

[y/n] is you name

As always, thank you for reading! You can submit a prompt for a shot story by messaging me or commenting. You can follow me on Wattpad under The Sunny Chan, and if you love Cisco, check out my ongoing story **Brains over Brawn**.

* * *

With a heavy heart and anxious mind, you wait for Cisco just around the corner from his meeting. The Grief Counseling meeting had just gotten over, and you knew how difficult it was for him to leave the meetings alone.

It had become a habit, between the two of you, that no matter what you'd both go for coffee or an easy meal after every meeting. Something about food and the comforting feeling that it brought, always brought up both of your spirits.

It wasn't even a minute later that he finally emerged from the room, and noticed you standing in the hall. With a casual nod and pained expression, he nodded to you.

Just recently, you'd lost your sister. She was killed in a bank robbery, and you had been having trouble dealing with her passing.

That's where you met him.

Cisco had been in one of the meetings you'd attended, and in the few months you'd known him, he'd become a really close friend. But, just recently, he'd become more more distant. Instead of attending his normal meeting times, he'd gone out of his way to go to meetings that you couldn't attend. He'd also been ignoring your calls and avoiding you all together.

This was the first time you'd seen him in almost two weeks.

Cisco's bright outlook and contagious smile had grown over the months you two had spent together, but the way he looked now, right now he looked devastated.

Reluctantly, he sought after you, approaching slowly, and with his hands nestled into his pockets.

" Hey."

Cisco sighed a single word at you, not taking the time to muster up a full sentence.

" Two weeks, huh.. " You casually speak back at him, pushing yourself up and off of the wall you were just resting against.

" It's-uh.. Been a busy few weeks, " he lied.

You'd finally worked up the courage to ask him again. Bringing up Dante's death had become a touch and go type of subject. Either he wanted to completely empty his heart to you, or just the mention of Dante's name made his blood boil.

"You can talk to me about it, you know," You speak after taking in a deep breath. If there was something you knew, it was how to be persistent.

"Yeah. I know. But when I say it out loud... it feels real, and I don't want it to be real."

Cisco's voice was weak and distant, and you could tell by his body posture and demeanor, the he didn't want to even see you.

" You keep avoiding me, Cisco I-"

You try to interrupt him, stop him from saying something that maybe he'd regret later, but the point he was trying to make was so important to him, that your feelings could wait.

" I, I-don't think we should, meet.." Cisco paused, clearing his voice and shifting his eyes from yours, " anymore.."

He finally looked up and met eyes with you, and the man looking back was someone unfamiliar, someone who she hadn't met before.

" You're pushing me away.."

You speak clearly and directly at him as your brow furrowed and and your smile formed into a thin, unsure line.

" I just, I- " Cisco's beautiful bronzed skin began to pale, as he struggled to form the feeling he needed to convey. Finally, he spat a hurtful handful of words at you.

" I don't like being around you, [y/n].. I don't want to see you.. DO you get it? " Cisco's voice had gone from snide to belittling, and as he finished speaking, he flashed you an angry expression, and walked straight past you with a stiff lip.

* * *

"OH-oh! "

A frantic, excited woman's voice shot from across Jitters and at you.

Cisco's very blunt, and devastatingly honest confession had left her speechless.

You had gone to Jitters to get some coffee and reflect, maybe start looking for a new place to live.

" New place to live...what.. "

You speak allowed to yourself, a sour look passing over your face as you realized what you just said, and how ridiculous you were being. Moving over something that a close friend had said to you? You sounded ridiculous.

But still, your heart was telling you that you needed to leave.

Cisco had become more important to you then you, or maybe he, had even realized.

Caitlin waved eagerly from across Jitters, and before coming over to meet you, she quickly grabbed a coffee.

This was not what you needed right now.

Caitlin had met you through Cisco, and every week she'd find you, and try to have dinner or coffee. You'd tried to avoid her, but Caitlin was very persistent.

" So-so? "

Caitlin threw her bag down next to you and with a bright smiling face, sat down.

" I've been waiting all day, what did you say? "

Cailtin's amber eyes lit up, as she placed her coffee down on the table in front of the two of you, to give you her full, undivided attention.

" To? "

Your voice trailed off, as you looked at her with a deep confused look.

There were a few moments of silence between the two of you, followed by another confused expression and pause.

" Didn't you go and talk to Cisco? "

Caitlin's confused expression lifted as she began to smile again.

" Yeah, he spoke to me.."

You reply, shifting your glance from her eyes and to the ground.

" Oh my god, AND? "

Your face twisted again, and you cleared your throat, still not making eye contact with her.

" He, uh.. Said he never wanted to see me again.."

Caitlin's face was paralyzed with confusion and doubt, but her mouth opened and closes a few times, trying to form a coherent sentence.

" He, " She paused, blinking a few times and pushing her hair behind her ears, clearing her view to focus.

" DID WHAT!?"

You shifted back in your chair, as he voice grew from just above a whisper and to a full shout.

" He just, said he didn't like me, and- "

" No, " Caitlin brought up her hands, her face becoming disturbed.

" No-no-no, he-he wasn't supposed to do that.. "

Caitlin brought up a hand to her mouth, still so unsure of what was happening.

" I'm gunna, head home.. " You speak in a reluctant tone.

Caitlin brought up her hands to stop her, but couldn't quite bring herself to do it.

You weren't even a half black away when she finally caught up to you.

" He was supposed to ask you, if you wanted to go on a date.. "

Caitlin blurted out behind you without notice.

You recognized the voice and immediately stopped, not quite sure what you had just heard.

" He.. he was supposed to ask you out, [y/n]."

Caitlin was out of breath, and had to put a hand onto your shoulder to keep her balance. With a slow, struggling breath, she continued.

" You.. " She paused, looking up and letting her hopeful eyes meet your faded ones, "You need to go talk to him.."

Your shoulders slouched and a snide smile spread across your face, " Listen.. "

" No! You listen, go-please! He's having such a hard time, and he won't speak to me and Barry's been absolutely no help. "

Your lips pursed together, as your eyes lost focus in thought.

* * *

 _One last try._

You'd give this, one last try. Cisco meant that much to you, and if you were honest with yourself, you knew you would regret it the rest of your life if you didn't at least try.

You knew he would be at S.T.A.R Labs, and you knew, right now, he should be alone.

You took a cab, and couldn't help but feel your stomach turn in excitement, as you remembered how many late nights you'd spent together. How many conversations you'd had with him about Dante, and his childhood with Cisco. About how bad the funeral was, and how his parents were more upset about how Cisco was alive and how Dante was dead.

There had been nights that both of you had stayed up until 3 am, just talking about your favorite foods or how much you guys hated certain songs or TV shows. Any strange or trivial shit in your lives that no one else wanted to hear, you told each other.

Both of you had eaten and slept next to one another over dozens of times, each comforting the another when they'd have nightmares or sleep terrors. Just knowing that someone was next to you when you felt your weakest, your darkest, it was beyond words.

That's why you knew you needed to at least try.

The cab dropped you off just outside the entrance of S.T.A.R Labs, and you took a brief moment to yourself, knowing full well that this could go south very quickly.

You knew this feeling in your gut, but ignored it for the moment.

The chest tightening-heart pounding-unbelievably annoying feeling that you were feeling right now. The unexplainable, euphoric happiness that you could literally feel wanting to spill out of you.

This, was love.

There was a chance that the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated, but that doubt was down so deep that you hadn't even considered it.

You'd only been to the lab a few times, so navigating around took a few minutes, but when you finally found him, he was in a dimly lit, quiet room, his hands hovering over a work bench as he toyed with an electronic gadget.

Your saw him, luckily, before he saw you.

With a deep breath, you push your hair behind your ears, your shoulder shuffling involuntarily as you tried to rid your body of any anxiety.

" Cis-Cisco..."

Your anxiety shot through the roof the moment you spoke, and the moment he heard your voice, he stopped what he was doing.

Without even turning around to look at you, he spoke in a distant, cold tone, " What are you doing here [y/n].."

Your chest began to tighten as you briefly bit your bottom lip, trying to muster up some kind of excuse, but instead, only answered with silence.

Cisco was clearly very uncomfortable with having to speak to you, and reluctantly, he let his eyes flash up to meet yours.

A look of mild devastation was across your face, as you couldn't bring yourself to look at him.

He was right, what were you doing here?

" N-Nothing, nothing, I'm, uh. " You pause, a wide smile passing over your face, your eyes still unable to meet with his, as they filled to the brim with tears.

" I don't know why I'm here actually, I'm-going-to go! " Your voice was low but very clear, and your frantic voice spoke so quickly that the words were barely recognizable.

You could feel a hard, uncomfortable lump in your throat form as you tried to speak, and the tears that had flooded your eyes were about to spill down your face.

He was so nice, and cute.. and funny. Why would he want to be with anyone less that that.

You cleared your throat and gave an uncomfortable, awkward, and quick wave to him before turning and practically running from the room that you had just found him in.

Your face began to dampen as the full well of tears in your eyes gave way, and silently, you screamed at yourself for letting your mind go too far.

You called the cab that had dropped you off just ten minutes ago, having them turn around and pick you up from the same spot they had dropped you off. Only now, there was a completely different woman waiting for them.

You hastily stuffed your phone into your pocket and used the palms of your hands to quickly wipe away the wetness on your cheeks, and try to compose yourself before the cab driver arrived.

" [y/n].."

Cisco's voice caught you off guard, and instinctively you turn to face him, only to quickly look away. The cab you called for would be here any minute, and without thinking you left the curb you're standing on, and begin to walk along the quiet street outside the City.

His voice rang again right behind you again, calling for you to stop, but his voice only caused your pace to quicken. With each step, and with every call from him, your could feel that familiar feeling form in your throat, as your eyes began to water again.

Your quick pace wasn't enough, and within seconds of calling to you again, a strong hand reached out and firmly latched onto yours.

" Just STOP, okay, " You snap at him, not sure what kind of game he was playing, but you were done being toyed with.

Cisco's grip was strong, and your fast pace combined with the abrupt halt had caused you to nearly fall over. Without missing a beat he pulled you into his arms before you could fall onto the hard pavement.

You resisted and your temper immediately flared as Cisco let his arms embrace around you. You tried to push away, squirming and mumbling loudly to yourself as hot-hate filled tears flooded your eye sight and stung your face. You flailed and eventually ended up angrily sobbing, not even wanting to let him see you like this ever again.

He didn't deserve to.

Cisco's hands briefly fell from your shoulder and to your lower back, as your cries quieted into his shoulder.

Cisco's fingertips pressed tightly against your body, holding you tighter against him as your cries continued, and your body finally relaxed against him, your arms reaching around his back for strength.

" I know-I know, it's.. okay."

His voice was low and cracked as he spoke, but the more he spoke the more you shook your head, knowing he didn't understand how you felt.

" I was so scared. "

Cisco's voice trailed off as he pressed a cheek against your wet forehead and for a few moments, there was a shared silence between the two of you. You almost missed his quiet sobs against your already wet face.

Your grip tightened around his back, and slowly, methodically, your hands rubbed small circles on his back, trying to comfort him.

" Me too.. "

Your voice sounded alien to you, as the crying and anxiety had put a strain on your throat.

Cisco's cheek briefly parted from yours as his lips pressed tightly against your cheek before his shoulders slouched, and he comforted himself by burying his face into your neck.

One of your hands left his back to try and comfort him, only managing to grab a handful of hair.

" I'm not going to leave you, Cisco.."

Your voice shook slightly as the words left it, and Cisco's grip on you tightened.

" I promise-I promise-" Your voice was low and almost incoherent as you mumbled into his body.

Minutes passed before he abruptly pulled away, and brought up both hands to wipe away the wetness from your eyes before cupping each side of your jaw.

"[y/n], will you.. " Cisco's voice paused in exhaustion and excitement.

" Of course I will.." You spoke to him in a horse, happy tone.

A wide toothy smile crested upon your face as you shook your head yes, still not believing what was happening to the two of you.

A look of complete relief passed over Cisco's face, as his watery, red eyes closed and he lunged forward again, this time wrapping her arms around you, as the two of you stood in the dimly lit street, outside S.T.A.R Labs


	5. Free Time (MATURE)

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER!**

 **LIKE SUPER HEAVY AND GRAPHIC AND** **EXPLICIT**

 **& I want to think that all of you are mature enough to handle it, or if it makes you uncomfortable, just skip this chapter.**

 **I've written pieces like this in the past and gotten reported, so if I have to, I'll take it down, but I'd prefer not to.**

 **& as always you can request a prompt that is Cisco x Reader.**

* * *

" Please, Cisco.."

You eagerly pleaded for him to stop what he was doing and come with you. He was supposed to be done working on a new meta human device, and if he didn't hurry, they'd be late to a dinner date with Barry and Caitlin.

" In-in a minute."

Cisco's monotone voice signaled that he had little interest in leaving anytime soon, and that their reservation would have to wait. Casually, you walk over to see exactly what he is working on.

A black zip-up hoodie was thrown over the chair he was sitting on, and patiently, he worked over a large, round magnifying glass. He was careful, methodical even, in the way he worked. Cisco's brilliant mind was always going, but you'd known him long enough that you knew when he needed a break, and nine days without a single day off was more than enough.

You walk over to where he is sitting, quietly peering over him as you let your chin rest against the soft black fabric that covered his shoulder. Almost instinctively, your hands come up on their own and each rest against the outside of his arms, rubbing them gently.

Cisco sighed, and paused what he was doing, and let his full, shoulder length black hair, brush against the side of your face as he rested his head back and against yours. With a deep, full breath, you exhale into him, the gentle touch you were giving him becoming deeper. You gently pull away without speaking any words, and push back some of his hair, shifting your hands from his arms, and to his shoulders.

With a gentle kiss, your lips touch the soft, silky warm skin just below his ear, and moments later you hear a low involuntary grunt.

" I have so much work to do.." Cisco's voice had completely transformed in the minute that you'd decided to invade his space. His once vacant, and emotionless tone had transformed, and had a deeper vibration and sound. Although you knew how dedicated Cisco was to his job, you valued him over everything. He could take some time off, and you were bent on making him see that.

" So Caitlin and Barry are out? "

Your voice was low and a little coy, as you inadvertently asked if the two of you were alone.

" Yeah, they..." Cisco spoke slowly, closing his eyes as he spoke, still letting you slowly massage his shoulders, occasionally kissing the skin along the slope of his neck and shoulder.

" Out, they're out.. "

Cisco's voice cracked a little, as it reached an incredibly low decibel, his mind was far too gone to be concerned with how he sounded.

Cisco reached out a hand and pushed the table in front of him, spinning the chair he was in and interrupting your touch.

Facing you, he opened his mouth to speak, but for a few moments nothing came out. His full lips hesitating to close, as a deep crimson flush had set into the tip of his nose and chin. With a wide smile, and soft eyes, you reach out for him again.

Cisco slowly grabs one of your hands and takes a deep breath, probably preparing to give a speech on work related pda. Something you loved to constantly push the boundaries of. A topic that almost always ended in one or both of you fucking the other on a work bench or table. He knew the routine, and you were confident with where this was about to go.

Cisco brought your hand up to his lips and briefly kissed them, causing you to take a step forwards and grow closer to him.

He'd been sloppy in trying to thwart your plans, you both knew what normally happened; and what would happen. If he really wanted to stop you, he would have done so already.

Your free palm had fallen down and onto his knee, and the tips of your fingers pressed tightly against the denim material of his pants, with the closer the two of you grew.

Your hand firmly held against his thigh, shifting up a little higher each moment he touched you. By the time you reached the hem of the tops of his pants, you knew it was too late. There was no way you were letting him get away.

Cisco's chest had noticeably began to rise and fall a little faster at a time. His beautiful chestnut brown eyes seemed to narrow for a moment, his body freezing up, as the you closed the gap between the two of you.

He was at a disadvantage, as the height of the chair was shorter than you, allowing your body to powerfully loom over his. Pushing back some of the dark hair that was covering his neck, you bend slightly, letting your lips playfully push and kiss against the warmth of his skin. Your small, playful kisses deepening as you let your tongue shift along the nape of his neck. Biting playfully at his jawline you can feel him shift in the large swivel chair he was sitting in, knowing he wasn't trying to escape from your touch, but instead, was beginning to become uncomfortable from the rising arousal in his pants.

Cisco's seemingly silent body became more vocal and playfully handsy the more you touched him. Soft grunts accidentally escaping his mouth the more you explored his neck, and his hands were misplaced, and always moving.

You'd stay in one spot a little longer than the others, letting your swollen, red lips push harder against his bronzed skin, and massaging the area with your tongue until the wetness caused a small red mark to appear.

Cisco's hands were formal, holding your shoulders and neck as you kissed him, but that only lasted a few minutes. Again he shifted in his chair, and breaking away from him for a moment, you let your lips linger just an inch from his wet, raw skin.

You let one of your hands rest down and over his enlarged cock, that sat under a very thin layer of jeans. The moment you touched him, Cisco's body froze and became very quiet.

Simultaneously, your lips touch his neck again while an excited hand traced the outline of his hips and pelvis.

CIsco's body began to breath heavily again, as his head tilted back and rested against the chair, and his eyes closed. One of his hands quickly rose up to his mouth, as if to silence the single loud moan that managed to come out of him.

Your lips move along his jaw line, and touch the tip of chin before briefly catching his lips. But the moment you begin to pull away, Cisco's head came with yours; catching his lips against yours.

You shared a passionate kiss that deepened the longer you touched, and as Cisco's hands managed to brush under your shirt and bra, you knew you needed to pull away before the uncontrollable urge to shove his cock inside of you became too much.

You pull away, shoving his hands down and off of your breasts and abdomen, before kneeling and repositioning yourself.

Cisco shared a brief look down at you, and the look of animalistic desire on his face made what you were going to do to him that much more enjoyable.

You unbuttoned his jeans first, and both of his hands reached up, gripping the top of the chair he was sitting in, as the ceasing touch of your hand against his cock was almost enough to push him over.

You were careful not to directly touch him, as you wanted to make him last as long as he could, and after unbuttoning his pants, you slowly unzipped them.

Cisco's rapid breathing was calmed for a moment, as he took a deep breath and exhaled. The outline of his penis was hard and very clear against the soft fabric of his briefs, and it took almost everything you had, not to abruptly pull them down and shove him into your mouth.

You pulled the jeans out and against his hips, and in one motion he lifted his back and thighs, allowing you to shimmy the jeans off of his body and for them to fall to his ankles.

Cisco's body was on fire, and your chilled palms felt some relief against his warm skin. You let your hands rest just opposite sides of his pelvis, and without any hesitation, you bring your face down to his hidden cock.

You knew how big he normally was when aroused, and right before he was about to come, his girth would increase. Judging by how big he was now, if she wasn't patient, he would go any second.

Instead of pulling his briefs down and shoving his cock down into your throat, you let your lips and tongue touch the outline of his prick. Delicately, you kiss and lick at him, feeling Cisco's body buck forwards each time your mouth enveloped him over the cloth of his briefs, and each time his body would grunt or moan. The muffled sounds from before were abandoned, as his hands had fallen down to his side, allowing you to hear every one of his loud cries and deep, chest rattling moans.

Your knees shifted, as you felt how wet you were becoming, not realizing how much of this was causing you to practically soak through your underwear in excitement. Your quieted your deepening breaths and focused on him, finally kissing the tip of his shaft through the thin underwear one last time before pulling them down.

You felt him shift again, this time his whole body moving slightly downward, as his cock inched closer to your mouth.

You reach up a hand, and firmly grabbed his shaft, letting your thumb lead up to the head. Playfully smoothing your thumb over the tip of his throbbing, enlarged dick, you could feel a small amount of a thin, sticky liquid come out. Your thumb repositions down and you rub his cock once more before leaning forwards and putting it into your mouth.

The sensation of the warm wetness of your mouth caused Cisco's body to hunch slightly, his body letting out a short, breathless moan as both of his hands found their way to the back of your head.

Your hand retreated to his thigh, leaving the entire cock to fill your mouth and throat, and causing him to firmly push your throat deeper against him.

Cisco's fingers laced through your hair, not prepared to leave the top of your head until he was ready to release.

You moved up and down once more, your throat vibrating slightly, as you involuntarily grunt, feeling how aroused your body was becoming against his.

Cisco's breathing increased rapidly, as he firmly pressed down on your head and lifted his hips off the chair he was sitting on, letting his cock completely fill your throat, gagging you for a few moments as you held your breath

Finally Cisco's body released as his hands relaxed and a loud, satisfying moan escaped his lips. His full, throbbing cock began to recede in your mouth, leaving a sour thin liquid for aftertaste.

You release your mouth from him in time to look up, using a palm to wipe the extra liquid from the outside of your mouth. Cisco's chest still heaved up and down, although his body was extremely still. He had yet to open his eyes.

With a small satisfied smirk, you grab his pants from around his ankles and bring them up to his thighs. Cisco's eyes opened finally, blinking a few times before he tucked his cock back into his briefs and tried to stand up while pulling his jeans up.

His moves were lethargic, and you ended up helping him button and zip his pants, as he let his head rest down and against your shoulder.

You took this moment in, as it wasn't often that Cisco was speechless.

As a quiet thank you, Cisco's arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled up his head, letting it rest against your neck for a few moments.

" **There you guys are**! "

A woman's voice broke through the quiet laboratory and frightened both Cisco and you.

Caitlin stood in the doorway with Barry behind her.

" We're going to be late, come on. "

Barry's innocent voice shook behind Caitlin and both you and Cisco nodded.

You both had wide, frightened eyes to accompany your surprised faces, and Caitlin shot both of you a coy smile before dragging Barry away.

" That was close.."

Cisco sighed, a wide contagious smile spreading across his face.

He put a hand on your back and led both of you from the room, and you playfully slapped his stomach with the back of your palm.

With a wide grin, you look over your shoulder at and wink at him, " Not close enough. "

Cisco nearly choked on the air he was breathing, and you tried not to laugh, not bringing up the fact that getting caught was one of your biggest turn ons.


End file.
